


The Games We Play

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M, Fetish Clothing, Het, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People play different kinds of games, this is just one of the many games we played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote quite a while ago. I just felt like posting it, though it is not my best work to be honest. This was an entry for an Adult Fan Fiction contest and it really does need some editing.

Sanctuary used to be an old church, now it was a new club. What a stretch. Instead of dancing in the isles for Jesus. You were dancing where the pulpit was for any who would watch. That was the game all club kids played these days. The "hey everybody look at me" game. So why would someone who hated having attention drawn to themselves go to a place like this? Well I will tell you. Because it was all part of our game. You see I have this friend that understands who I am and how I work, which is amazing since even my own family doesn't understand me. I know that sounds like a harsh thing to say, but it's true. I guess they are all to absorbed in this life that we hide that they just can't see things as they really are. Yeah ok, so we are different. But on Fetish night at Sanctuary, everyone was different. I remember my first time there. I was so scared. I was assured by my friend that it would be ok. That everyone would think it was just an elaborate costume. I didn't buy it. Until I got there. And people have the nerve to think **we** are strange. I suppose after that first night it just got easier, but things also got weirder. I wasn't satisfied just going as myself anymore. I wanted to really go all out. I knew my friend could be trusted so of course, that was the first person I called. Everything was set up for a trail run. We decided that we would approach it like a Roleplaying game. We would step into these characters and become them for a night. We had a contest going to see who would slip out of character first. I am happy to say, it wasn't me. Of course that guy was really asking for it, and he did get what he deserved. That didn't change the fact that it was still out of character, or OOC as us RPing Geeks like to call it. Although I guess at this point, we **were** LARPing, but don't tell my friend that. She sees LARPing as a disease of sorts, calling it LARPracy and screaming UNCLEAN while pointing at LARPers. They really, really hate that. And yeah, my friend is a chick, but that doesn't mean anything. We are both just a couple of Geeks with nothing better to do with our time than work on computers and make tech jokes that no one gets but us. It's not so bad.

The fist time my brothers met her they had fits. I don't know what surprised them more. That it was ME that brought someone home, or that the someone happened to be a girl. lets just say by the end of the night I had one VERY pissed brother, One Jealous brother, and one who came very close to needing a restraining order put on him. Not to mention the black eye he got from her for trying to "cop a feel". Which was really funny considering we are ninja. How she managed to get a punch through I will never know. I guess he didn't really believe she'd do it. Of course the matching black eye I gave him after she left didn't improve our relationship any, but then when did any of them care about me. Where was I anyway? Oh. right, Fetish night and our RPing game. So let me explain a little. We played these characters more and more as time went on. Sometimes not waiting for a fetish night to role around. We both got pretty good at playing our respective parts. Although, somehow, I feel that most nights I got the fuzzy end of the lolly pop. It really wasn't such a big deal until my brothers saw our costumes. Let me tell you, it was the night of a thousand questions. I swear I thought it would never end. And the replies of "we are just friends, honest" fell on deaf ears. They all thought that I was some sort of slick mac daddy or something. Trust me. No woman in her right mind would be interested in me like that. Most especially one dressed in tight leather and a corset. but My brothers refused to believe me. Finally she explained to them what Roleplaying was and that this was the only way I could really go out to the clubs with her. She also showed them how she used liquid latex and makeup to make it look like what was really me was nothing more than an elaborate costume. My younger brother being the movie buff that he was, was completely fascinated by it all. Which didn't make anything easier since I found out later that he had developed a slight crush on her. It wasn't so much a big deal that he liked her. Just that I guess maybe I wondered if she liked him back. The more time they spent talking the closer they seemed to get. I mean sure he didn't have with her what I did, but then I wasn't so sure of what I really had with her. I guess I wouldn't even be questioning any of this If it wasn't for the fact that each time we "played" it got harder and harder for me to remember it was just a game. And that wasn't the only thing getting hard those nights, too much more of this and I am going to run out of hand lotion. Umm... what was I trying to talk about again? OH, Right, RPing and Fetishes. I am sorry I keep rambling on, but it helps. You don't mind do you?

I suppose I should start the story at the beginning, but I really don't know how it began. It was a night like any other. We were sitting in my lab. I was putting something **back** together that my brothers broke, and she was on my computer doing, well doing something I guess. Whatever it was really had her attention and I suppose if it were anyone else the warning bells would have gone off in my head. She was my friend and I knew I could trust her. But then she kept grinning and staring at the screen. I started to get worried. Had she opened some files she shouldn't have. mean I usually hide those sorts of things, but even I mess up occasionally. I decided that if the curiosity didn't kill me, the anxiety would. So I got up and moved silently up behind her. I knew she hated this but I figured at this point, maybe she wouldn’t mind. To my horror she had found one of my files. One of the ones I had hoped she would never see. It was full of erotic pictures and stories. Not really porn, mostly art type pictures, but still erotic. I cleared my throat and she almost jumped out of her skin. I had to grin at that a bit even though I knew it mean she would be mad at me. I asked her what she was doing. and she stuttered something about just coming across it and not meaning to. The damage was already done though. I knew what was going to happen next. Either she was going to ask questions I wasn’t sure I could answer, Or she was going to not say a word and our friendship would never be the same. I personally didn’t want either. It wasn't long before the questions started, and I did try my best to remain level headed and logical about it. After a while though it became difficult and I finally just sat down on the couch in my lab with my face in my hands. I truly expected her to leave. Saying I was surprised that she didn't would be an understatement of unquantifiably large proportions.

She sat next to me on the couch and put her hand on my arm. It wasn't so much that I wasn't used to her touch by now. It was just that, this time, something felt different. When I turned to look at her I was surprised to see the sadness in her eyes. She really did feel bad , but I wasn't sure I knew why. Was it because of what she saw, or my reaction to it. Part of me dared to hope that maybe she cared for me a little more deeply than I originally believed. I forced that thought away as soon as I had it though. There was no way, games or no games, that she was ever going to see me as anything more than her geeky friend. I suppose she must have seen something in my eyes that I hadn't meant to reveal. and I wish I knew which one of us leaned in first, but I can't really remember. all I can remember is that suddenly she was very, very close and the room seemed a lot warmer than I thought it should have been.

The knock on the lab door put a halt to anything that might have happened, what it could have been I may never know. I wanted to ask her about it later, but I never got up the nerve. I suppose if I had, maybe things wouldn't have happened the way they did. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when I found out a few days later that my younger brother had asked her on a date. and I suppose it shouldn't have shocked me that she said yes. Although, it still didn't prepare me for the site of her in his arms laughing as he told her some joke before using the distraction of laughter to kiss her. I don't know if they saw me that night or not, but I hope they didn't. I don't want to deny them any happiness. I just wonder. If I had kissed her that night on the couch, would it have been my arms that she was in? would it have been me in that moment?

You know that is where most stories end. not this one, nope I am afraid there is a bit more to it than that. You see, I left after I saw them kiss. So I never got to see what happened afterwards. Apparently it wasn't what I thought it had been. I was under the impression that the feelings were mutual between them. I was of course, wrong. Although I didn't find this information out until months later. I suppose it was partly my fault. I distanced myself from her hoping that if I did she wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. In doing so, I didn't see their relationship for what it truly was. I thought she was dating my brother, Apparently they were just really close friends. She knew she could lean on him and he wouldn't take it the wrong way. I guess they had something worked out, because from where I stood, it looked like a relationship.

I found out that I had spent about a month and a half depressed for no reason, you guessed it, on a Sanctuary Fetish night. I told you I would get to the point of this story eventually if you would just be patient. So, there I was moping about my lab which I had been prone to doing at that point, when I was drawn out of my funk by a knock. I was pretty sure everyone was gone. So I opened the door and was pretty surprised to see her standing there. She pushed her way in the way she used to and dropped her bags on the floor. I had to look at her questioningly. What was this all about I wondered. Well I didn't have to wonder long, mostly because she flat out told me.

I was pretty surprised when I heard it. Why did she want to go to fetish night with me. I figured that part of our friendship was over. Especially if she was dating my brother. I mean I would have loved to see myself try to explain exactly why his girlfriend had me on my knees with a collar on. I am sure that would have gone over real well. And hey, while I was in the mood for a good beating, I could go tell my grumpy brother that I had always thought he was a pussy and wondered when he was going to come out of the closet. So of course with those beatings in mind I told her no. Now let me explain something, I am not afraid of anything. But I knew fear that night when I saw the look in her eyes after I told her no. Apparently that was not the answer she was looking for and she wasn’t about to accept it. So I resigned myself to what I figured would be the longest and most difficult night of my short miserable life.

I never realized how easy it was to slip back into a persona you hadn't played for a while. But there I was in my gear and it was like nothing had ever changed. We were just off for a night of fun at the club. I knew it had been a while and I really **did** miss it. It wasn’t often that I got to go out in public like this, so I cherished it when I could. I wish I could say that I was prepared for what I saw when she stepped out of my makeshift bathroom. I had added it onto the lab after I realized walking across the lair to my own personal bathroom was a waste of valuable time. Anyway. so there she stood looking more the part than I ever thought she could. Her persona Was Mistress Misericord, I was her pet/personal guard khan. I got a promotion about 3 months into playing after I lost my cool one night and put a guy through the wall for touching her. She decided that she liked it and I went from just pet to pet/guard. So I was a step above all the other subs there, and I have to admit it feels pretty nice. I wish I could say that it was just RPing for me, but some nights, it really didn't feel like a game. This was one of those nights.

 **  
_The scene fades, a building comes into view. It was a church, but all the windows were painted black, and there was loud thumping music coming from the inside. This was Sanctuary. Outside two figures stood close as if they were speaking. One of th figures was a male in a turtle costume. If that weren't enough to qualify as a fetish. The costume had been decked out in submissive type bondage wear. He wore a black mask around his eyes the tips of it done in a flame design. He had tribal tattoo bands around both of his upper arms, below the tattoos were metal bands. on his elbows and knees were pads made of black leather that had metal spikes and studs in them. His thighs had metal bands around each that matched the ones on his arms. Theoretically they could double as shackles and be used to help chain him to the floor. To pull the whole ensemble together he was wearing a black leather bondage belt with reinforced metal rings. and a thick black leather bondage collar around his neck, also with the reinforced rings. Her costume was not out of the ordinary as far as females went. But it wasn’t exactly normal fare for this crowd either. Her costume seemed a bit more simple, at least form afar. She was wearing black leather pants with black leather boots that came up to her knees. the boots themselves had buckles and bits of metal on them. Her top looked like a normal black leather corset at least from afar. Again her costume looked simple until closer inspection. Around her upper arms and thighs she wore metal bands though hers were decorative and had a symbol on them. The symbol matched the one on her top. It turned out that her corset was ribbed with what looked like metal and she had a big metal symbol down the front. She also wore a tight metal band around her neck like a choker, it to had that symbol on it, and He had that same symbol on his collar It was obvious that this couple did not play around and they took their Fetishes seriously_   
**

"Ok khan, It's been a while since we have done this. however I don't feel I need to g over the rules, but I will anyway. No speaking or movements that are too fast. We have to keep up the illusion that you are wearing a costume. do NOT I repeat do NOT put anyone else through any walls. It took me months to pay that off. and keep it in your shell... got it?" Mis asked.

khan nodded in agreement. He knew the rules. He knew why they were there and he knew he had to obey them. That didn't mean he couldn't have fun though. He knew his part just as well as she knew hers. If they had been completely alone he would have confirmed his aknowledgement of the rules verbally. As it stood he couldn't risk it. He had come too close to revealing himself in the past. He just didn't want to take any more risks than neseccary. He knew it would be much safer for them once they got inside the club. Even with the random colored lights, it was still quite dark in there and that helped the illusion along.

Mis hooked the leash to khan's collar and lead him inside. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. The had a usual area that they sat in and she wanted to get there before it go to crowded. Apparently they had been missed so it took a little longer than she thought it would to finally get where she was going. She frowned as she saw the young woman waiting for them. The girl had been a bit of a pest, asking way too many questions and getting a little too close at times.

"Mistress Misericord... I was wondering If I would have the pleasure of seeing you and khan again" The girl stated politely as she stepped up to Kahn. "I can't believe that those are his real muscles and that this is all just a thin layer of liquid latex. God he is so incredible. Are you sure I can't take him for a spin. I would love to feel someone this strong have their way with me." She made her point by rubbing khan's muscles as she talked. "God... how strong is he?" She asked

Mis knew that any demonstration of his strength would just make things worse, but the girl was asking for it. Why not let him tease her. Give her a taste of what she could never have. Mis knew that this girl would not be able to handle the fact that the costume did not come off.

"Go ahead khan, you can demonstrate your strength if you'd like" Mis stated coldly.

khan nodded silently as he moved faster than he would normally let himself in this place, but they were in the back and he was trying to make a point. He grabbed the girl and had her pinned up against the wall with one arm as his others held her wrists together over her head. She wasn't heavy so he didn't really have to strain much. He had lifted much heavier before, so this wasn't a big deal. but Apparently it was to the girl. her eyes were huge as she stared at him. It was obvious that she was very aroused. He could see it, and smell it on her. If she were the one he wanted he might have reacted to it. As it was he set her down roughly and went back to his Mistresses side.

Mis rubbed his arm slowly, grinning ferally at the girl. "that was a small demonstration of his strength. and before you ask. No, you cannot borrow him. He belongs to **me**. now I suggest you head back to your Master before he notices you are gone." The girl nodded swiftly and bowed her head as she left. When Misericord gave an order. you followed it. Plain and simple.

"My you are being such a good boy tonight khan.... If you impress me, maybe I will reward you when we get home tonight..." her voice was cold and emotionless. But khan could still tell that she was pleased.

He stood by her side the whole night. Not moving unless She told him too, with one exception of course. A gentleman refused to take no for an answer. So with no ____expression because his face was just a "mask". khan grabbed the guy by the throat and lifted him into the air and just growled. The man nearly wet himself, and couldn't run away fast enough once his feet regained contact with the floor. khan was afraid that he had displeased his Mistress until he saw the slightest hint of a smile in her eyes. She played her part well, but she also knew how to show **him** how she felt without letting any emotion clearly show. Of course since she was so pleased he was a bit worried when they left much earlier than they usually would. he was also a bit worried when he noticed that they were headed back home. had he done something wrong? Messed up the game somehow? Something seemed very different, and he didn't find out what until she locked the door to the lab and pushed him into the area he sometimes slept in when he didn't feel like going to his room. Her band was still around her neck so she was still in character, and until it came off she would remain so. Just like him with his collar.

"I can tell you are worried khan... I told you.. if you were a good boy... I might reward you.... well I decided you were good enough for us to leave early just so I could reward you." her voice held no emotion, but there was something in her eyes that he could not place.

Her hand tightened around the leash as she pulled him closer to her. khan moaned quietly as he felt the collar tighten around his neck. He hadn't really meant to make that sound, but it felt so good. He was sure she had no idea how much it turned him on when she did that. even though he was still in character he couldn’t help but let some of his nervousness show. usually when they got home, the costumes came off and it was back to normal. Nothing about this seemed normal. He knew something was up when she moved up close to him and placed her hand on the upper plates of his plastron. In all the time he had known her. She had never touched anything other than his arms. His breath caught in his throat. He didn't know where this was going, but he was sure she would stop before things went too far.

At least he thought she would anyway. That is until he felt her hand slid down the center of his plastron and rub against his lower plates. Normally this would not be as big of a problem. However, he already had a massive hard on, and this was not helping matters. his face turned bright crimson as his erection dropped from his shell without his express permission. He wanted to apologize, to explain, but he couldn't. he was frozen as he looked into her eyes and realized that, the unfamiliar look that he couldn't place earlier was back. Only this time more intense. He probably would have thought more on it if he had been able to think. She of course chose that moment to take that ability away from him. Faster than he realized she could move. She was on her knees in front of him her warm breath teasing his erection. he tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't seem to get his vocal chords to cooperate with his brain. He wanted to call it off, to end the RP now before something happened that couldn't be changed, but, he couldn’t stop himself from placing a hand on the back of her head and gently trying to guide her towards him. If this had been a normal RP she would have faulted him for falling out of character. Instead she pulled her head away and looked up at him.

"I told you .. that if you were good.... I would reward you khan...... you aren't being very good now are you?" She asked him

"Sorry My Mistress..." he managed to whisper, though he didn’t know how.

"good.. now don’t do it again. ... " she stated firmly.

khan's hands fell to his sides where he forced himself to keep them. Maybe she would stop this little game. maybe she would stand up and just walk out of the room. Though there was a part of him who hoped she wouldn't. That part of him was also the part of him that conveniently forgot that she was his brothers girlfriend. His mind was snapped back from wherever it had been when he felt her soft lips touch the tip of his cock. he groaned quietly as he had to force his hands to stay at his sides. He wanted s badly to touch her face, but he knew that he had already gotten the only warning he was going to get. and if he tried to touch her. she would stop and probably leave him like that. And no amount of hand lotion would ever make **this** level of arousal go away.

He felt her tongue slide slowly against the tip of his cock as she seemed to savor the taste of him. It was almost more than he could watch. He couldn't fight the surprised moans that escaped him as he felt her mouth close around the tip, then slowly sliding it deeper. She moved slowly at first, almost teasingly slow and he could no longer control the sounds he was making. He cried out loudly as she began to move faster. The feel of her warm mouth surrounding him, the flat of her tounge stimulating him. It was almost more than he could take. He knew that he was close to release. It wouldn't take too much more before he was screaming her name.

He was lost in a sea of sensations. The woman he had wanted for so long was finally touching him in ways he had only dared to imagine on the rarest of occasions. his hands balled into fists as he fought the urge to grab her head and guide her to a faster pace. This was her game and her choice. he was not going to force anything on her, no matter how bad he wanted it. he was afraid that this was all a dream and that he would wake up soon. He hoped that if it was a dream, that he would never wake up again.

He felt her tug hard on the leash as she suddenly deep throated him. Khan forgot himself and  grabbed the back of her head with both hands, his fingers threading into her hair as he thrust his hips forwards. His cries turned into growls and grunts as he fucked her mouth with abandon. He felt her moan around him vibrating his shaft in her throat as he pulled her hair slightly.  He thrust into her mouth faster as he tugged on her hair harder, hoping to feel that vibration again. When he did, he lost it, roaring as he released deep into her throat. not meaning to and forgetting his strength, he held her there until he was done. He looked down and pulled away swiftly when he realized what he had done. He dropped to his knees in front of her and touched her face softly.

"so..sorry..." he managed to pant out as he was overwhelmed with emotions, not all of them good. He was truly afraid that he had hurt her.

He was almost positive something was wrong as she pulled the band off from around her neck and threw it to the ground with out a word. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes as he waited for her to speak. She never said a word. Just leaned up and kissed him. He froze for a moment. not really sure what it all meant. His brain tried to formulate conclusions and hypotheses, but it just wasn’t functioning up to snuff at this point. his arms wrapped around her pulling her close as he leaned into the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He wanted her so badly. he didn't care that he could taste himself on her lips. He just wanted her. He stood up suddenly his arms still around her as her pressed her back against the wall using his body to hold her their as his hands roamed over her. he pulled away from the kiss and moved her head to the side so he had access to her neck. he growled low in his throat as he latched onto her neck with his teeth. Somewhere in the back of his mind warning bells went off. Things were getting out of hand and fast. He had to stop before things went to far. Before he was pushed to a point that he could not come back from. he pulled away from her suddenly trying not to look in her eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was fear.

"I want you so badly..." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around him

He had wanted to hear those words from her for so long. Of course her clothes were a problem but it was not one that he could not solve. he sat her on the bed a bit roughly as he removed her boots. The time it took frustrated him and he was in no mood to deal with leather pants. He tugged on them as he felt his erection grow harder. He had to get her out of these clothes and fast. After several moments of struggling her pants were off he leaned over her his hard cock pressed into her thigh as he tugged on the laces of the corset. The ONE time he really did not have patience was the one time he really needed it. Of course he wasn't the only one who had lose their patience.

"Oh god Donnie.. just fuck me please!..." She said loudly as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

The way she said his name was his undoing. He had always wanted to hear the sound of his name on her lips in a moment of passion. It was everything he had hoped it would be. He also knew that if she changed her mind at this point. that he might not be able to stop himself. he really hoped it wouldn’t come to that though. He pulled her close to him, a little rougher than he had intended, and pressed his body up against hers. The sight of her in nothing but the corset was almost more than he could take. He growled again as he felt her warm wetness against him. Grabbing her roughly he lifted her and pressed her back up against the wall his teeth latching onto her neck as he pushed up into her. Her tightness was almost painful for him and it was the only thing that kept him from moving as fast as he wanted to. He didn't really want to hurt her, but he wanted her so badly and he just couldn't think straight. In his head all he could think over and over that she was his, and he would claim her as his own.

Once fully sheathed in her he stopped, reveling in the closeness and warmth of her body. he released her neck and nuzzled her gently, the growl turning into something more akin of a purr as he did. Moving slowly against her he felt his shaft sliding in and out of her easily. She was wet, very wet. He could smell the phermones and they were just driving him further towards the edge. Even in his lust filled state he knew he didn't want to hurt her. The logical side of his brain was fighting the side of him that he never even knew had been there. Her moans soon pushed all logical thought out of his mind as he drove into her, pressing her back hard into the wall. He knew he couldn't last much longer like this and he was still coherent enough to know that he wanted her to enjoy this too. He hooked his hands under her knees and spread her legs farther apart forcing her pelvis forward more. Angling up slightly he moved so that her clit pressed into his lower plates with every thrust. He groaned loudly at the new sensations this was creating. The friction he felt was increased greatly and he felt her inner muscles begin to tighten slowly. He could tell she was close to release. He pounded into her harder and faster, driving his large cock as far into her as he could. He wanted her to feel him completly. He had never been the dominant type, but at this point in time. He wanted her to feel his power, his strength.

He felt her grab his bandana and tug hard as her orgasm hit her.She screamed his name as her muscles tightened and spasmed around him. Don came unglued at the sound of his name. he thrust into her faster moving closer to his own release. Before her orgasm had subsided he pushed himself into her hard and deep growling her name as his world went white. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever known. In this one moment in time he was one with everything, and then he came crashing down back into reality. His body still shakeing with pleasure.

He recovered a little faster than her and realized that the position they were in could not have been comfortable for her. He pulled himself up into his shell and carried her over to the bed laying her down gently, slowly removing her rumbpled corset and laying it on the floor next to her pants befor climbing in bed beside her.

"I.. I’m... I.. really.. I didn't mean..." Don stuttered.

"It's ok Donnie... really... I am not hurt.." she said quietly as she kissed him gently on the cheek

"what..about. . I mean... you and mike..." He asked a worried tone in his voice.

"just friends Don.... I thought you knew that?" she asked curiously

"no.. I..." he shut up.... he was tired and he couldn’t think straight. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They could talk in the morning. If she was still there in the morning.

 **  
_the scene fades out and we are back to where we were before._   
**

Nice story huh? didn't think I would ever get to the point of this whole thing did you? bet you never thought it would end that way? hell I sure didn't, but then, what do I know. I guess I never realized she liked me. We were both so busy being shy and not noticing each other that, I dunno, I guess we surprised us both. What happened the next morning? oh. well, that is another story, for another time. Thanks for listening though. I really need to be going. See you around ok?

The end?

 


End file.
